El Dragón y la Princesa de Otro Mundo
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Clopfic comisionado por WastingDust281. Spike está creciendo. Iniciado en octubre de 2018, terminado en el 1 MEC (Maratón de Escritura de Clopfics) el 1 de febrero de 2019


Estoy contento de presentar el resultado proceso creativo conjunto, que establecí junto al usuario WastingDust281, cuando él me comisionó esta modesta obra. La idea original es suya y yo procedí a hacerla realidad, evidentemente, se transformó bastante con el transcurso del tiempo. Y vaya que fue mucho tiempo. Bueno, espero que les guste.

Era otro día como tantos en el castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, algunos pajarillos todavía se acurrucaban en el techo de cristal precioso, otros ingresaban por las ventanas de las bóvedas a los pequeños patios que éste tenía para iluminar todo su interior. La inexistencia de guardias, mezclado con la inmensidad que éste poseía, se contrastaba en los ecos de la voz de la mismísima princesa que, rebotando por las paredes, llegaba hasta las aves que pronto emprendían raudo vuelo para escapar de la inevitable violencia que se avecinaba.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Gritando pedía, andando en círculos perdía lentamente la cordura.

La hermosa princesa de la amistad caminaba de un lado a otro; un dragón petrificado por el miedo se sentaba en un rincón de la biblioteca, en una de las bancas. No había forma de decir no, mucho menos pedir auxilio, eso solo colmaría la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la yegua morada.

"Twilight… no está… ya buscamos cinco veces."

"¿Buscamos? Yo he puesto la biblioteca patas arriba cinco veces. Yo. Nadie más."

"Pero yo fui quien reorganizó todo… cinco veces." Explicaba Spike con una voz ronca y una mirada de pocos amigos.

"No me mires así, ¿cómo puede haber desaparecido el diario gemelo con el que contactamos con Sunset Shimmer? ¡Claramente establecí un procedimiento para colocarlo en la biblioteca o en la habitación del espejo! ¿¡Quién puede no seguirlo!?"

"No lo sé Twilight; pero poniéndote así solo lo empeoras."

"¡No Spike! ¡No voy a permitir este tipo de anarquía con un libro tan importante!"

Twilight prácticamente expulsaba fuego y furia por la boca, sus ojos parecían los de una fiera dispuesta a cegar la vida del iluso que creyera poder tranquilizarla. Como la conocía bien, el dragón en crecimiento decidió callarse y aguardar, enrollado sobre sí mismo.

"Ya suficiente tengo con que estés arruinando las almohadas y tu cama todos los días…" Agregó con frustración.

"Oye, a mí no me metas en esto. Porque yo no tengo la culpa ¿Me oíste?"

"No te escapes del tema central." Dijo de pronto la yegua. – tienes que dejar de pasarte de cochino con las cosas que te rodean.

"¡Basta!" Se defendió el dragón, irguiéndose para mostrarse en su metro y medio de altura, que comenzaba a superar a la alicornio.

Pero, bastó solo una mirada que hasta sonido propio tenía, semejante al de una caldera quizás, para que el dragón se sentara, sonriendo todo apenado. Afortunadamente tanto para Ponyville como para el dragón, la yegua cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza, puso la punta de su casco en su frente y dio un fuerte suspiro.

"Escucha, sé que estás creciendo y todo… pero… ya sabes, tenemos que… encontrar una mejor forma de arreglar estos "cambios". Tal vez buscar una dragona. ¿Qué te parece Smolder?"

"Ella no es mi tipo." Agregó el dragón, cruzando sus brazos. "Estoy harto de que todas piensen que por ser dragones podríamos tener algo más que una amistad."

"No te ofendas." Twilight observó las montañas de libros que dejó en su búsqueda implacable por el susodicho libro, haciéndolos levitar comenzó a reorganizar su inmensa biblioteca. – es solo que, no es para nada agradable toparse con una almohada desgarrada y con tu… ejem… esencia impregnándolo todo.

"No quiero hablar al respecto."

"Pues esa es la razón por la cual nuestras amigas ya no vienen muy seguido."

"Pero si solo lo hago en mi habitación."

"El olor trasciende, Spike. Ahora que lo pienso, Starlight puede haber movido el libro. Es una lástima que haya salido de misión hace dos días."

"¿Cómo es que se te ocurre pensar eso hasta ahora?"

"Todos tienen sus lapsus… pero busca una vez más, solo para estar seguros por favor."

"Agg… bien."

Así transitó poco más de tres horas, una cosa era organizar la biblioteca, que, con el sistema de Twilight tomaba un tiempo aproximado entre media hora a cuarenta y cinco minutos; otra muy diferente era el buscar dentro de la biblioteca. Infinidad de títulos, colosos bodoques de mil páginas que amenazaban con aplastar a quién se atreviese a sacarlos de su hábitat natural, pergaminos bien depositados entre fundas de algodón o lino y otros artículos que su poderoso olfato rechazaba y que no debía abrir ni activar por nada del mundo sin olvidar los libros antiguos.

Cumplida su misión, exhaló aire. Victorioso, decantó por tomar un desayuno bien merecido. Pasó por el pasillo cuando de pronto escuchó algo así como una explosión proveniente del oeste. Instantáneamente corrió para ver de qué se trataba. Un humo blanco salía por debajo de la rendija de la puerta del cuarto del espejo. Eso no debxía ser algo bueno.

Entró velozmente. El espejo portal no estaba abierto, pero un olor poderoso emanaba en el ambiente, no tenía mezclado carbón, ni azufre, tampoco cloro, los olores típicos del portal. Pero existía otra substancia diferente. Qué curiosos son los cambios de los dragones, hace un año, su olfato era lo que los ojos a un topo. Ahora, el asombroso espectro de los olores se había abierto ante él.

Lo que más desagradaba era que, cuando su nariz percibía algo, su lengua bífida salía con regularidad ondeando en el aire para percibir mejor el aroma. Algo andaba mal, el aroma cobrizo de la turquesa, el poderoso olor a hierro del rubí. Algo que superaba el olor picante de la sílice. Tampoco olía a poni. Era un aroma extraño, extrañísimo.

Revoloteando en el aire, su lengua bífida pronto comunicó a su olfato con el lugar de donde provenía el extraño aroma.

Detrás de una mesa, escondido de la vista, se encontraba un cuerpo anómalo. Su piel morada, sus de ojos cerrados y al menos una cabeza más grande que un poni promedio. Su memoria se activó de inmediato, no se trataba de una criatura extraña, era Twilight. Al menos su versión cuando pasaba a través del portal espejo.

Humanizada, sus piernas estaban unidas, sus brazos abiertos, yacía plácidamente, inserta en un sueño tan apacible que no había expresión en su rostro.

"Twilight" trató de llamar su atención el dragón en crecimiento. Pero esta no reaccionaba.

Entonces, con sumo cuidado, Spike quitó la mesa para poder levantar a Twilight, tomándola por las piernas y la espalda, la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación de la yegua. Cómo pudo pasar aquello. Después de ponerla en un lugar cómodo ¿Qué hacer? Pensó. Debería contactar al resto de las amigas, porque lo que sucedía tenía toda la pinta de estar fuera de lo normal.

Otra vez ese aroma… no era fuerte, no era penetrante. Pero sí era ineludible.

Era completamente diferente al de una yegua. Mucho más sutil, pero su nariz se concentraba en tratar de capturarlo. Dulce, sin ser empalagoso, se pegaba a cada pared. Impregnaba el aire, de un momento a otro, él sintió que no podía escapar de él. Pero era algo placentero. Se paró por un momento para percibirlo mejor.

Un conjunto de delicias para el olfato le asaltaron. Conocía bien el olor de la grasa que se transmitía por el sudor, en cualquier poni tenía una base bastante penetrante, pero seco, bien definido, era tan invariable como el cuero recién curtido. Pero esta esencia se mezclaba con un toque suave, sugerente, difícil de comparar con cualquier olor, pero al mismo, sin él darle nombre, de alguna forma, sentía que lo conocía.

Algo en él le obligó a acelerar el paso para llegar a la cama de Twilight, ya en su aposento, la acostó y su hocico se dispuso a una investigación profunda. Recorrió primero las manos de Twilight, tenían un olor seco, como de papel, una cantidad de humedad, un sudor fino, solo algo salado y agua con un pequeño toque de limón.

Continuó subiendo por el brazo… hasta que llegó a la axila, allí el olor se condensaba, agregándole algo más subido de tono, era un poco más fuerte, pero, ligeramente había un olor desconocido, una esencia dispersa, que se perdía pronto, pero que era ácida y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Subió, solo con la consideración de no apoyarse en el cuerpo de la humana, topándose de pronto con un mechón del cabello violeta y rosa, inevitablemente sus garras tomaron aquellas fibras, con delicadeza, las acercó hacia su poderoso olfato, la fragancia se mezclaba con algodón, con el delicado toque de grasa distinta a la humana… sí… un ligero toque salino, de ese que hace cosquillas.

Finalmente subió lentamente por el mechón hasta toparse con el cuello de la fémina, estaba húmedo, la pobrecita estaba sudando. Más que preocuparle, aquello solo fue causa de una celebración silenciosa, acercó su nariz, su lengua moviéndose alrededor de la piel sudada, recogiendo algo del líquido y pasándolo por las aberturas de su hocico. Sus latidos se aceleraron.

Esa esencia era distinta, era tan desquiciante que el dragón volvió a repetir la acción una vez más. No era fuerte como en la axila, pero estaba tan bien difuminado, había tantos olores distintos mezclados en una fragancia inexplicablemente compleja. Suave, tenaz, un toque gomoso, precedía a un aroma parecido al de la tierra húmeda por una pizca, después llegaba una fuerte esencia que le hacía explotar su interior, producía textura, ritmo e incluso le hizo ver colores… atrapaba, como el metal oxidado, sin ser frío, no… era… era cálido.

Un suspiro del tiempo.

La piel de Twilight era mucho más fina, la mayor parte de ésta no tenía gran cantidad de pelo, como en el caso de una poni, tampoco era escamosa, como la de un dragón. La piel de la fémina tenía un olor bien distinto, pero se mezclaba con lo que tenía contacto. Surgía entonces el mismo olor del cuello, pero más fuerte, en esta oportunidad, el dragón se vio impelido a buscar inexorablemente el punto de origen de tan desquiciante esencia.

Una débil capa de algodón y un material plástico se interponía entre él y la piel, la dulce fragante y delicada piel. Sus dedos torpemente aflojaron dos botones. Pero, superado por sus ansias, el resto de los botones se fueron, salvo por el último que se encontraba al nivel del pubis de la fémina, nada importaba a estas alturas. La tenía frente a él. Una prenda diminuta se cernía alrededor del corazón y los costados de la humana, pasando debajo de los hombros y sujetándose por los mismos, cubría dos prominencias.

Debía estar todo libre de interrupciones, solo él y la piel. No pudiendo encontrar la manera de abrir esa prenda, usó sus garras para cortarla. Haciéndola a un lado, tuvo a su disposición piel desnuda, piel preciada de la que el olor emanaba. Sumergió su hocico entre aquellas prominencias, como si de dunas se tratara, pasó al lado de ellas, sus lengüetazos eran ligeros, como un viento frío.

Rodeando, surcando con la calidez de sus exhalaciones, con la calma de una tormenta de verano, mojaba al tiempo que calentaba. Pero bajaba y bajaba, como si del flujo de un río se tratase, seguía el curso del aroma, de ese exquisito maná. Así, hasta que otra vez se encontró con esa barrera de fibras de algodón… era como un vestido de Rarity, pero más pequeño. De un violeta que tiraba más al azul, puso sus garras alrededor de los costados del mismo y haló.

Como no cedía, procedió a tirar con fuerza, sus afiladas garras pronto rasgaron el vestido, éste no tardó en ser cortado, las fibras gritaron de dolor antes de que el vestido finalmente cedió, bajando por los muslos de la adolescente. Pronto alcanzó los pies y finalmente, voló por los aires hasta el piso de la habitación.

Otra prenda, más pequeña recubría una parte del cuerpo de la princesa, no era prominente, pero de ahí emanaba el aroma. Ni se lo pensó dos veces, rasgó la tela con bordes difíciles. Mas, para sus garras bastaba con algo de fuerza adicional y hacer fuerza en sentido contrario a la piel de la fémina para que la resistencia de la tela la condenara.

Tuvo que rasgar la prenda en dos ocasiones, la primera para la pata derecha; la segunda, para la izquierda. Retiró la parte frontal que cubría la fuente del aroma. Allí se encontraba una parte de ese cuerpo que no supo reconocer a la primera…

Pero se asemejaba a lo que sus amigas tenían entre sus patas, detrás de sus colas. Sí, se parecía un poco, era una especie de línea cubierta por dos labios… o al menos así se veía desde lejos. Pronto acercó su hocico, su lengua se deslizó suavemente, como una serpiente acechando entre las rocas. Sintió la humedad, la saboreó. Sin embargo, en nada se comparó con lo que su olfato pudo percibir.

Era delicado, tal vez como una flor, denso, como el humo de un incendio, difuso, como el alcohol… pero causaba un éxtasis como ningún otro aroma. Poderosamente invadido, porque todo su cuerpo de pronto sentía picazón, porque de pronto, estaba frente a algo que no podía calificar de otra cosa sino algo que necesariamente te debía poseer de una forma en particular.

Almohadas hubo cientos, pero ese cuerpo era diferente, cálido; firme pero suave, con una textura y unas formas curvas. Solo entonces se atrevió a palparlo con su palma, alejando sus garras. Recorrió varios centímetros haciendo aquel contacto. Exploraba esa piel que, sintiendo el frío se estremecía; con diminutos pelos, con sus poros cambiando de forma.

Twilight titiló a causa de la baja temperatura.

Corazón que no siente, ojos que no ven. Sus caricias se detuvieron tan pronto como sintió la ineludible experiencia de su miembro palpitando en su interior; pronto afloraría entre sus piernas, guarnecido por escamas y músculos que lo mantenían dentro, solo esperaba que el lujurioso dragón quisiera penetrar el objeto de su deseo o fantasía.

Su lengua, curiosa como era por el sabor y el aroma, continuó zigzagueando para llegar hasta el más recóndito espacio de aquellos labios. Sorpresa, estos, con un poco de presión, se abrieron para dejar pasar a la bífida. Ésta no dudó en adentrarse, allí adentro todo era cálido, húmedo… tenía uno que otro movimiento.

La adolescente movió entonces sus pies hacia atrás, para tener soporte en la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La muchacha se sentó, encarando al dragón que tenía frente a ella. Tenía un poco menos de dos tercios de su tamaño.

"Spike, qué estás haciendo" Twilight de inmediato unió ambas rodillas y, alejándose, observó completamente confusa al dragón que reconocía. El ambiente estaba cargado de un olor penetrante, con su débil olfato humano, ella pudo reconocer una fragancia semejante al aceite rancio.

El sonido de la voz de Twilight llegó hasta sus oídos, y por un instante, el dragón se quedó quieto, en silencio, sus ojos apenas se movían para apreciar a la adolescente. A medida que ese olor penetrante lo inundaba todo con velocidad abominable, la de piel morada, alejada a un lado de la cama sostenía la mirada con el dragón.

"Twilight…" expresó el dragón en un susurro; sin embargo, en ningún momento optó por comportarse de forma normal.

"Ve… vete" De la humana no salía más que un hilillo fino de voz, algo que se perdía en el aire, inhaló lentamente. Spike estaba parado, inadvertidamente, su vista bajó desde el rostro hasta el vientre de la criatura. Pero, en el inicio de su cola, se mostraba un tubo carnoso. No fue difícil deducir de qué se trataba. Los ojos de la adolescente estaban pintados de un rosa intenso.

Un ardor llegaba hasta sus muslos, pronto se convirtió en unas cosquillas que se extendieron hasta la cara interna de estos. Sin que el dragón le forzara con sus garras, ella separó las piernas.

No. Estaba escrito en los libros de comportamiento de los reptiles mágicos, los dragones tenían uno de los comportamientos más escandalizados en la historia de Equestria. Los machos de la especie no llegaban a la madurez sexual tan rápido como las hembras. Pero les llegaban las épocas de celo antes de que la alcanzaran. Ante esa broma de la naturaleza, al principio, trataban de reproducirse con las hembras de su especie, pero estas les rechazaban, hasta el punto de luchar contra ellos a muerte y, como en los reptiles mágicos, por lo general, las hembras eran más fuertes, quedaban terriblemente lacerados.

Pero la sátira de la naturaleza no se saciaba con darles una experiencia traumática a criaturas tan esplendorosas; pues tan pronto como se daban cuenta de ello. Los machos, con la calentura y con tal negativa, se veían obligados a la actividad masturbatoria más perturbadora.

Como tenían un olfato tan bueno, pronto buscaban hembras de otras especies. Atrapando todo aquello a lo que pudieran darle, realizaban la única violación hecha por natura. Por algo ellos vivían en una isla alejada del contacto con otras criaturas, por algo los ponis les combatieron en antaño.

Pero, curiosamente, como si se arrepintiera, la naturaleza dotó a éstas paradójicas criaturas de un mecanismo natural. De ellos emanaba una feromona mágica, distinta de cualquier otra fragancia conocida. Tenía distintos olores, dependiendo de la víctima… y, curiosamente, servía justamente para que las víctimas no lo fueran.

La vista de Twilight se nublaba, los colores se hacían difusos; la criatura que tenía delante de ella, era increíblemente bella, casi como el corcel más hermoso de toda Equestria, de una fuerza enorme y tan solo verlo allí, parado sobre la cama y acercándosele lentamente provocó en ella un cosquilleo entre sus piernas y pronto la humedad brotó, impregnándose en las sábanas.

Levantó la mano para tratar de llamarle, no, para que se apresurara. Quería, quería sentir a ese ejemplar de la belleza, a aquella creación sublime de la naturaleza.

El dragón, que por un momento se quedó quiero como una roca, ahora caminaba hacia la hembra olfateando el aire, moviendo la lengua para que su fragancia ingresara cada vez más, embriagadora, así era.

Las garras del dragón se apoyaron en las rodillas de Twilight, éstas por poco ceden y es que ella no osaba poner fuerza, mucho menos impedimento, a lo que pasaría. Una de sus manos se levantó para palpar el pecho de la criatura, era tan terso y firme, tan rasposo como una lija. Su mano derecha la apoyaba mientras, con las rodillas separadas y levantadas hacía espacio para que ambos se encontraran sin impedimento.

"Quién eres" Susurró la fémina "Por Celestia, eres tan hermoso" la voz le temblaba, pero también era como un suspiro. Ya no hubo más obstáculo para que ella le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos, sintiendo las espinas que, de ninguna forma, se sintieron puntiagudas.

Los brazos de la criatura se movieron, sus manos atraparon a la muchacha por los muslos y subieron hasta tener como la fosa poplítea de la muchacha, levantó las piernas y parte de las caderas de la muchacha como muestra de fuerza.

"Hazme tuya…" Gemía Twilight, ebria, sus palabras no tenían efecto en el dragón que se contentó con bajarla y volver a bajar u hocico para volver a insertar su lengua bífida en los labios de la humana. Ésta de inmediato sintió una descarga eléctrica viniendo de sus labios, pronto su vulva fue atendida por el constante movimiento de aquella lengua.

"Ah" Primer gemido de placer, deleitándose con el sabor de los fluidos, Dándose un festín con ellos. Mostrándose en la cúspide de su excitación, sintió una sensación de rozamiento entre las fibras de las sábanas y su miembro ya rígido.

Era sensible, así que él se levantó para librarse de la sensación. Apoyado en sus rodillas, se observó. Nunca antes su verga fue tan grande, nunca antes se movía de aquella forma… pero también tenía algo colgando allá abajo, al principio no sintió nada, pero después, sintió que su cola estaba adormecida.

"Ay" Twilight se levantó y fue directamente a palpar su miembro con fuerza. El dragón le gruñó. "Lo siento amor; es que jamás había tenido una para mí" cariñosa voz melosa, la humana se mostraba terriblemente inquieta, su mano temblaba alrededor del pene del dragón. Éste por supuesto estaba ubicado más abajo que su entrepierna, estaba en la cara inversa de su cola, debajo de sus piernas, se mostraba grande; pero todavía faltaba, pues estaba medio escondido entre sus muslos.

La de piel morada, observaba deseosa la cabeza del dragón, lo besó con todo el cariño del mundo.

Por instinto, el dragón movió su cola y sus caderas, la mano de Twilight sintió cómo aquel miembro tenía varios poros, de los cuales surgía un líquido transparente. La envergadura del pene de Spike crecía en su mano y pronto el contacto entre su pulgar y el resto de sus dedos fue imposible.

"Oh, mi amor" impresionada, con miedo y también con la voz débil al final, la fémina se llevó una mano a la boca, una sonrisa nerviosa se mostró en su rostro. El dragón pronto la tomó por las muñecas y, con su cola y sus piernas, se impulsó para posarse sobre la humana.

El adormecimiento de su cola pronto se acabó y, para su sorpresa, tenía una segunda cola, mucho más delgada, pero, supo exactamente qué hacer con esta. Enrollándose en el muslo izquierdo de Twilight, pronto las distancias entre el pubis de Twilight y el abdomen de Spike se juntaron.

Para sorpresa humana, el pene de Spike tenía una movilidad similar al de una serpiente, ésta se posó sobre el vientre de Twilight, húmedo, lubricado, poroso, firme y con espinas de punta roma en la parte inferior, ella, gozosa, le dedicó varios segundos en lo que el dragón llevaba sus muñecas a la altura de su rostro, forzándola, sometiéndola, incluso cuando ella no oponía ninguna resistencia, el dragón actuaba como dragón.

La cola se prensó, y como si se tratara de una tercera pierna se fijó sobre la cama. Curvándose hacia abajo, entonces el miembro del reptil avanzó para mostrarse mejor, observándolo, la adolescente se estremeció ¿Cómo se supone que algo así tenía la posibilidad de entrar?

"Espera amor" Expresó la adolescente. Pero el dragón no tuvo oídos. De un momento a otro, su espada se retiró, desenfundándose de los cuidados de la piel de la humana y bajó, gracias al movimiento de la cola del animal, hasta los labios mayores de la gémina, lista para darle la estocada que él anhelaba ciegamente.

"Espera ¡No!"

No era un estoque, no era una bala; era el miembro de Spike al perforarla. Salvajemente, los primeros centímetros de aquella monstruosa vara caliente entraron, la sangre surgió, manchando la sábana. Pero, un segundo empujón y un tercero no tardaron en llegar, así, veinte de los treinta centímetros de aquella monstruosidad ingresaron en la fémina.

Contra natura… contra la piedad, contra el orden, contra la sacristía de una virginidad. El terrible, terrible invasor pronto estiró las paredes vaginales de la fémina. Que, entre chillidos de dolor, lágrimas y el intento de liberarse, aunque de nada servía pues el cabrón ese la tenía completamente inmovilizada, Twilight movía sus piernas y observaba a su atacante.

"Sácala por favor amor" decía, todavía con cariño. "No estoy lista para tanto" Rogaba. Pero el dragón dio otro empujón, ayudándose de sus piernas y su cola.

Twilight trató de adaptarse ante el salvajismo. Tratando de llevar sus caderas hacia atrás cada vez que el dragón avanzaba hacia adelante. Conquistando hasta el último centímetro de su interior, aquel grotesco incursor no dejaba de soltar aquel líquido, así como el cuerpo femenino de Twilight, ambos se juntaban, haciendo a un lado la sangre de la primeriza que ahora sentía el mundo a punto de finalizar.

Hasta que finalmente el dragón sacó el miembro, Twilight pudo recuperar el aliento y tener más para volver a gritar cuando él volvió a ensartarla. En cinco repeticiones, se abolió el dolor y Twilight comenzó a sentir una mezcla entre el placer más intenso y la inmensa cantidad de choques eléctricos que recibía desde todo el cuerpo.

No contento con sus acciones, el dragón volvió a poner el hocico cerca de los pechos de la fémina, su lengua larga, delgada y bífida se enrolló alrededor de la aureola de la fémina y la apretó, ésta comenzaba a gemir, a acompasar su cadera y a subsumirse nuevamente.

"Así, así, así" gemía "hazme tuya, hazme tuya mi amor" ronroneó con suspiros de auténtico placer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Twilight tuvo una ligera visión de lo que ocurría allá abajo. Entre sus piernas, a medida que el dragón la penetraba salvajemente, se creaba un pequeño monte que iba creciendo.

Era el límite, el extremo de su capacidad, tan solo un alfiler más y ella estaría partida a la mitad. El dolor no se marchaba del todo; pero le superaba la intensidad, la explosión que generaba las sacudidas del dragón. Ella, tal como estaba levantó la voz.

"Oh sí" gritó ella, llegando al final.

Curiosa naturaleza, condenar a un dragón a ser un transgresor transespecie, pero, también dotarlo de sangre fría y de un metabolismo de un reptil.

Cayendo Twilight rendida por el efecto de la feromona, él tuvo vía libre para cogérsela por unos pocos minutos más y, tan pronto como le llegó la energía bruta, se desvaneció, cayendo él rendido, se durmió a un lado de Twilight.

***Horas después***

Los párpados de Twilight se abrieron, tenía un inmenso dolor en los cuartos traseros, también entre los cascos. Trató de levantarse, pero realmente le dolía una región muy especial. Extrañada, se deslizó de costado para poder levantarse de la cama. Fue hasta el baño para verse en el espejo.

Su vagina estaba toda roja y cuando movía sus cuartos traseros, el ardor no dejaba de atosigarle. Debía ser una infección, tal vez por haber ido a esos baños públicos tan insalubres de la discoteca a la que fueron el día anterior con sus amigas. Todavía la sidra tenía un efecto de lapsus que se perdían.

Pero, así como la luz de la mañana, regresó a su mente el hecho de haber perdido un libro, de inmediato recordó exactamente cuál.

Salió del baño, tambaleándose para no sentir el dolor que venía desde su interior. Pero, qué se le iba a hacer, al menos se divirtió bailando. Llegó a la biblioteca, allí estaba Spike, con una sonrisa.

"Hey Twilight, a que no adivinas quién tenía el libro" Dijo el pequeño dragón.

"¿Starlight?"

"Sí, resulta que ayer volvió de su misión y lo tomó para experimentar con un hechizo nuevo que estaba haciendo"

"Me alegro mucho, pero le diré que no lo tome sin dejar ninguna pista".

"Está algo extraña, mejor le preguntas luego" "¿Por cierto, no te duele nada desde el accidente de ayer?"

"Accidente ¿Cuál?"

"Algo explotó en la habitación del espejo, tú te transformaste en humana y… del resto no me acuerdo, aparecí en mi cama" Dijo Spike, frotándose la cabeza.

"También yo"

"Tal vez Starlight nos encontró y nos llevó a ambos" Supuso Twilight.

"Sí; pero, ya te dije, está extraña, mejor le preguntamos en el almuerzo"

"Ya recuperé el diario, así que puedo esperar por una respuesta".

Bien, socios y socias del Clop, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren saber más o quieren compartir ideas para clopfics o les interesa comisionarme un clopfic, han de saber que no cobro. Pero eso sí, la idea tiene que gustarme para que haga la comisión. Les dejo mi página de Facebook:

GuruClop/


End file.
